


A Thin Chain

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Community: kink_bingo, Don't copy to another site, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: He couldn't stop staring.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	A Thin Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from my 2009 blackout kink bingo card.

Sitting on the edge of the big double bed, Goku watched Sanzo reading his paper and tried not to fidget too much. They had an early start tomorrow, and he knew Sanzo would insist he sleep on the floor the way he knew they'd end up sharing the bed anyway, but if he looked too eager, Sanzo might actually stick to his guns. In a manner of speaking.

It was just hard not to fidget when Sanzo was right there, haloed by lamplight and down to his worn old jeans, bare-chested, bare _foot_.

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't stop staring at Sanzo's feet.

Monks and sandals being what they were, he'd seen a lot of ugly feet since Sanzo let him out of the cave: knobby-toed, broken-nailed, grimy and gnarled and flat. Sanzo's feet weren't like that. They were actually sort of pretty: high-arched, with long, almost prehensile toes, strong and tanned. Actually, every bit of Sanzo was just that perfect, but Goku rarely got to see what he was staring at now. Pretty much only when Sanzo was really relaxed. And Sanzo almost _never_ relaxed.

Goku frowned, tucking his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. The funny thing was, as much as he liked looking at them, it wasn't just because they were Sanzo's feet. There was a tickle of something he didn't quite understand in the darkest corners of his mind, back there on the other side of the thick stone wall that cut off his old memories from the new. He could just about touch it, though, one tiny flicker of a pair of feet that were never crammed into sandals or boots, that walked always on marble, or fine rugs, or grass with never any stones, ever. A thin chain around a strong ankle, silent, not like the tinkling bells someone else wore.

He didn't realize he'd slipped off the bed until he found himself sitting at Sanzo's feet, reaching out to curve thumb and forefinger around the man's ankle.

The paper flicked down, narrowed violet eyes spearing him from over the top of it. He was _so_ going to get kicked.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

Or maybe Sanzo would just yell at him instead. That was fine. That meant he could still ask questions.

"Have you ever worn an anklet?" he asked, not moving his hand. Not just yet.

One brow shot up, incredulous. "Why the fuck would I be tarted up like a whore?"

"I think it'd look pretty," Goku insisted, glaring right back at the man. He would _not_ look like a whore. He'd look...he'd look like....

Sanzo snorted, lifting his paper again with an irritated rattle. "Uh-huh. Well, if I ever need to look pretty for you, I'll let you know."

Ow. Goku ducked his head, tightened his grip on Sanzo's ankle, and...didn't get kicked away. The paper rustled a little, but it didn't drop again. Oh. Goku held his breath, let it out slowly and gentled his grip on Sanzo's leg. _Oh_. So maybe this was okay.

Moving his hand down slowly, he curved his palm to the arch of Sanzo's foot, circling the hard knob of a perfectly-cut ankle with his thumb. Sanzo's skin was soft, softer than he'd expected, and warm, too. Which was funny, because Sanzo chilled through too easily, was way too thin for Goku's peace of mind. He didn't say that, though, because then Sanzo _would_ argue with him, and he'd have to stop touching. And he liked touching. A _lot_.

He wasn't sure how far Sanzo would let him go, but the man didn't say anything as Goku coaxed his foot off the floor and into his lap. Wrapping it up in both hands, he kneaded and stroked, rippling his fingers in long pulls from heel to toes. He'd seen Hakkai do this for Gojyo, knew it had to feel good; he just wasn't sure how good, or whether that was just Gojyo.

He nearly jumped when Sanzo sighed, nearly a groan. Oh, wow. Okay. He was _never_ letting go of Sanzo's feet, not if he could make the man sound like that. Only he was just going to keep his head down now and _keep rubbing_ , because the paper was getting folded up, was hitting the scarred-up little table and knocking over an empty coffee cup, and Sanzo was _staring_. At him. Staring.

"Goku."

"Nn?" Oh, please don't tell him to stop, please, please, please. And please don't notice the embarrassing state of his pants, either.

Sanzo's foot twitched in his grip and slid right through his hands, because he was trying to pull it towards him and Sanzo was...already taking care of that, not pulling it away.

His head shot up with a jerk as the full length of Sanzo's foot settled against the stiff line of his cock, long toes curling, the ball of his foot pressing up, and _oh_ \--

Sanzo smirked at him as he shook, hips jerking against the pressure of Sanzo's foot as he came in his pants, that quick and that mortifying. Sanzo was definitely going to yell at him. Only Sanzo wasn't moving his foot, unless you counted the way he was sort of rubbing against Goku's cock, and...well. Teenaged boy. Getting hard again was pretty much a given.

"S-Sanzo?" he managed, petting the man's leg mindlessly, wanting but not quite daring.

"You've got one minute to get those clothes off," Sanzo informed him, something hungry and old and resigned to the inevitable buried under the impatience. "And then I'm starting without you."

Goku made it in half that time, but that just turned Sanzo's smirk into an honest-to-gods smile.


End file.
